disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Pixar films
Cameo appearances in Pixar Animation Studios films. Animated shorts Andreinred'sdream.png|André on a clock (Red's Dream) Tin Toy.png|Tinny in Lifted Presto-statler-waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf in the audience (Presto) Pixar25_EasterEggs011.jpg|The Thunderbolt TV show from One Hundred and One Dalmatians playing in a theater (Day & Night) WALLE in YourFriendtheRat.jpg|WALL-E driving a bus in Your Friend the Rat Skateboarding Emotions.png|Sid Phillips' glow-in-the-dark posters in Jordan's Emotion Headquarters Pixar films ''Toy Story Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room A Bug's Life Lion King Musical.png|A screen of the The Lion King musical on above the theatre in Bug City. Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appears in the outtakes Toy Story 2 Ts2bugslife-1-.jpg|A Bug's Life'' calendar in Andy's room, as well as the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Ts2bugslifebook-1-.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head reading A Bug's Life storybook Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room File:185px-Sunnymiamitoystory2.jpg|Sunny Miami on the TV Redtoystory2.jpg|Red on the television screen Lumpytoystory2.jpg|Lumpy the Clown on the television screen Ts2bugslifetoys-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' characters as toys in Al's Toy Barn Ts2pinkbear-1-.jpg|A pink bear from the original Toy Story ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes Heimlich's silent cameo appearance.jpg|Heimlich in his silent cameo appearance ''Monsters, Inc. Monstersplane-1-.jpg|Plane toy from ''Toy Story Monstrs Inc Possible Omnidroi.jpg|Omnidroid, from Incredibles, appears on lower left of Child's Drawing, in Company Ad? Monstro in Monsters INC.jpg|Storybook Land Canal Boats poster featuring Monstro Monsterswallpaper-1-.jpg|Andy's wallpaper as one of Randall's sheets for camouflage Kill'n Paul Bunyan poster cameo.png|Sid Phillips' Kill'n Paul Bunyan poster seen when Pete "Claws" Ward exits the child's door. Monstersmarlin-1-.jpg|Marlin on a Harryhausen's sushi restaurant's wallpaper Monstersnemo2-1-.jpg|Nemo in a room/closet Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie from Toy Story 2, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and the Ball from Luxo, Jr. in Boo's bedroom monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|Rocket Jets attraction poster monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8827.jpg|Sailing Ship Columbia attraction poster Monstersclown-1-.jpg|Roly Poly Clown from Toy Story MonstersRex.jpg|Giant Rex in the Outtakes ''Finding Nemo Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story in the dentist's office Nemomobile.jpg|Mobile from Boo's room found in the dentist's office Incrediblesfindingnemo.jpg|A boy reading an Incredibles comic book Mikefindingnemo.jpg|Mike Wazowski during the end credits The Incredibles Boxing Toy.png|Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots in Bob's office File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11867.jpg|Doc Hudson as a non-anthropomorphic car BruceIncredilblesCameo.png|Bruce from Finding Nemo on a photograph from Bob in his room. ''Cars Carsforthebirds.jpg|Birds from For the Birds A Bugs Life car-ified.jpeg|Flick during the epilogue SulleyCars (1)-1.jpg|Mike and Sulley during the epilogue ToyCarStory.jpg|Hamm during epilogue ''Ratatouille rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from ''Up as a dog barking at Remy Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime ''WALL-E File:Rex_walle.jpg|Rex in WALL-E's collection Red in Wall-e.png|Red in WALL-E's collection Mike Wazowski in Wall-E.png|Mike in Wall-E's collection Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Ball inside Dil's house File:185px-Sunny_Miami_in_Up.png|Sunny Miami in the brochure Anglerfish Cameo in UP.jpg|Anglerfish during the final battle of Carl and Muntz Toy Story 3 Toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room during the flashback Pixar25_EasterEggs251.jpg|Buy n Large batteries in Buzz's battery compartment Wallyb ts3.jpg|Wally B. on Bonnie's backpack Cars 2 cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4516.jpg|"ハリーハウゼン" means Harryhausen's in Japanese Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from ''Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's Popemobile.jpg|Priest and Altar Boy Pitty from El Materdor cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-10166.jpg|DunBroch Family Tapestry from Brave ''Brave B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in the Witch's Cottage. Newt - Cameo in Brave.jpg|A newt from Pixar's unfinished film ''Newt as part of the Witch's potion. ''Monsters University Screen shot 2013-06-24 at 3.55.23 PM.png|Waternoose in a photo in ''Monsters University Arlo MU.png|Arlo toy ''Inside Out Inside-Out-2.png|The Sunnyside Daycare playground from ''Toy Story 3, albeit some slight changes. for the birds inside out.png|The blue birds from For the Birds perched on a wire. Inside-Out-3.png|In the teaser trailer, Riley with her mom and dad are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films Nemo Cameo Inside Out.jpg|Nemo on a board game box reading "Find Me" in Imagination Land Inside Out - Figment.jpg|Figment portrait in Imagination Land. Inside-Out-Forrest.png|Forrest Woodbush in the Dinosaur Park. Inside-Out-Arlo.png|Arlo in the Dinosaur Park. ''The Good Dinosaur The-good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps_com-4608.jpg|Hank appears when Arlo accidentally trips into the water. Finding Dory finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9356.jpg|Lightning McQueen on the band-aid nerd.png|Riley Andersen makes a cameo in one scene Cars 3 cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Santa Cecilia spotted on the monitor Coco Coco-4.png|Nemo sculpture Coco_Cameos_plaza.png|Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Sulley and Mike Wazowski piñatas Coco Hector and Ernesto walk to train station.png|Constitution spotted at the train station Incredibles 2 kaboom.jpg|Duke Caboom in Jack-Jack's cot, teasing the next movie. Toy Story 4'' Muntz and Dogs Playing Poker Toy Story 4.jpg|Charles Muntz, Beta and Gamma, Alpha and Dug playing poker. toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-34.jpg|A Bug's Life calendar in Andy's room Tin Toy in Toy Story 4.jpg|Tinny Figment in Toy Story 4.jpg|Figment as the mascot of the Dragon Zone game A113 Pizza Planet truck Pixar Ball Category:Lists Category:Pixar Category:Galleries